In most sport disciplines, various portable devices are offered which monitors the performance and/or the physical condition of the user. Such devices include wearable computers provided with a GPS sensor or having connection to GPS sensors, accelerometers, heart rate sensors, EMG sensors, and so forth. Primarily such devices are worn on the wrist, and are called wristop computers, smart watches, sports watches, heart rate monitors, etc. The user may the follow developments of his/her performance conveniently by glancing at the device on the wrist. However in some sports, watching a small display on your wrist is not possible without interfering with the performance. In competition sports, perhaps the most extreme example of such a discipline is swimming. Another example is bicycling, where generally both hands must be firmly gripping the handlebar, in order to keep the momentum of the performance intact.
One way of avoiding this problem is to attach the wristop computer to the handlebar. For that purpose, a variety of attachment accessories have been developed. Obviously, the attachment needs to firmly keep the watch or wristop computer on the handlebar in a position where the display is viewable with a glance. Other conceivable sports disciplines are motorcycling, watersports such as jet-ski riding, windsurfing, or waterskiing, or any other sport where a firm grip with both hands on the vehicle or equipment is needed, and where a bar may be provided in the line of sight of the user that is suitable for carrying a wristop computer.
Handlebar attachment accessories for the wristop computers usually involve clamps that need to be tightened to the bar by screws or some other adjustable means fastened by screwing. Alternatively, the accessory may be one integral piece which is pressed by force onto the handlebar. In most of the cases, the wristop computer is held in place by its own wristband, which is tightly strapped around the accessory on the handlebar.
The problems involved with known handlebar accessories relate to tedious fastening and removal of the accessory, and/or the force needed to press it on and take it off. The present invention aims to provide an accessory having a new and different type of fastening arrangement, which is simple, secure and does not have many parts.